


A cor dos seus olhos

by CellyLS



Series: Encontros e Desencontros McDanno [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe, Blind Character, First Meetings, M/M, Romance
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 12:43:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6805039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CellyLS/pseuds/CellyLS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>O que deveria ser um ritual matinal na cafeteria do centro da cidade leva Steven e Kono a uma situação de vida ou morte envolvendo a pessoa que McGarrett menos esperava.</p>
<p>#first meeting, #blind Danny</p>
            </blockquote>





	A cor dos seus olhos

**Author's Note:**

> Mais uma oneshot do meu projeto Encontros e Desencontros, que estava aqui aguardando.  
> Espero que gostem, não sei se alguém leu a primeira edição no Festival de Natal da Casa de Ideas LJ ;)

Kono Kalakaua apertou os lábios entorpecidos e suplicou por entre os dentes: "Por que sempre senta aqui, chefe? Tá tão frio, não podemos ficar lá dentro?" Ela mordiscou a beirada do copo fumegante de _latte_ e ajeitou a gola do casaco. O vento gelado provindo do movimento dos carros às sete e meia da manhã no centro da cidade lhe causava calafrios mesmo encolhida sobre o banquinho de metal.

"Preciso de ar fresco," Steven McGarrett respondeu, sem prestar muita atenção na colega sentada diante dele à mesinha externa. "Daqui a pouco iremos." Permaneceu impassível. Estavam em frente a sua cafeteria preferida em Nova Iorque, e ele parecia imune ao frio.

"Até lá, já seremos picolé. Tenho plantão esta noite, significa que ninguém vai aquecer as minhas extremidades congeladas!"

Steven não se preocupou em contestar aos reclamos da parceira havaiana. Seus olhos vasculhavam o lado norte da avenida movimentada, e fixaram-se subitamente em um ponto – ou em alguém, como Kono suspeitava. A expressão do homem iluminou-se com o que ela arriscaria chamar de sorriso. Ou quase sorriso, pois durou apenas um quarto de segundo até Steven lembrar-se de que ela o estava encarando e sua carranca de detetive mal-encarado e durão retornar automaticamente.

Kono aguardou e escutou o conhecido _tac-tac_ vindo da calçada às suas costas. Bebeu mais um gole de café e forçou-se a não balançar a cabeça, como gostaria. Seu amigo, há meses, já devia ter convidado o sujeito que se aproximava para um encontro. Assim ela não precisaria acompanhar as manhãs congelantes na frente da cafeteria ao invés de dentro dela.

_Tac-tac_ continuou, cada vez mais perto. E Steven, de repente, achou algo interessante o suficiente do lado oposto da avenida para evitar com toda a força encarar a pessoa que chegava fazendo o barulho sem pressa. Kono considerou se não seria melhor ela mesma fazer as apresentações. Se ela convidasse a pessoa, os três poderiam entrar na cafeteria como seres humanos normais e Steven acabaria não somente com o próprio sofrimento, mas também com o da mulher e suas articulações travadas pelo frio.

O barulho atingiu seu ápice passando ao lado dos dois colegas detetives, e o leve rosado das bochechas de Steven foi quase impossível de ignorar – mas Kono se esforçou.

Não era culpa de McGarrett, o sujeito ficava realmente atraente quando usava aquela gravata azul. Ele já era um agrado aos olhos usando outras cores, mas o safira acentuava ainda mais as feições e o cabelo claro do autor do barulho. _Tac-tac_ , e Steven espiou, mas voltou a desviar, como se o sujeito de gravata azul e sua bengala branca pudessem vê-lo ou captarem seu rubor.

O homem abriu a porta da cafeteria e entrou, sua bengalafazendo aquele barulho característico, _tac-tac-tac_.

Kono gostaria de ser paciente, mas o vento daquela manhã estava particularmente frio. "Já teve tempo pra respirar. Eu vou entrar." Levantou-se da pequena mesa redonda que adornava a fachada do estabelecimento. Apenas eles e mais um casal foram corajosos o bastante para ficarem do lado de fora naquele dia. Ela correu para a entrada da cafeteria e rumou ao balcão, seguida pelo parceiro.

Quando Steven viu que o sujeito da gravata estava lá, segurou-a pelo ombro.

"Mas o que foi agora?" Kono queixou-se. McGarrett olhava de relance para a pessoa com a bengala. Ao ver que a amiga seguiu seu olhar, soltou-a, balançando a cabeça.

"Não é nada."

Kalakaua voltou a caminhar e comentou com malícia: "Não entendo por que está tão inseguro. _Eu pegaria._ "

O detetive arregalou os olhos e juntou ainda mais as sobrancelhas.

Certo. Ele era muito inocente. "Estou dizendo que eu pegaria _um bolinho_. Se me deixar alcançar o balcão," a havaiana remendou, de maneira pouco preocupada. Continuou o trajeto até seu alvo.

Ao ver o espaço vago no balcão ao lado do sujeito de gravata azul, Kono elaborou uma volta rápida e segurou os ombros de Steven. O cérebro do detetive praticamente entrou em curto-circuito no momento em que a parceira guiou-o com destreza para que fosse ele a ficar lado a lado com o loiro. Os dois detetives pararam, aguardando sua vez, e Steven mal respirava.

O homem de gravata acabava de dobrar a bengala branca enquanto mantinha uma expressão divertida no rosto coberto até a metade com os óculos escuros de sempre. O que Steven daria para ver a cor dos olhos por baixo daquele acessório não era nenhum segredo. Kono também adoraria descobrir o que as lentes escuras escondiam.

O loiro, que era bem mais baixo do que McGarrett, percebeu quem estava ao seu lado – a havaiana reconhecia um sorriso de interesse quando via um. E mais: o homem de gravata azul era cego e não estava tentando esconder nada. Naquele momento, Kalakaua sentiu pena pela teimosia e timidez desnecessárias de seu parceiro. Os dois detetives compravam café ali todas as manhãs; depois Steven insistia em aguardar nas mesas externas, de onde observava o loirinho descer a avenida e entrar na cafeteria; após o loiro se demorar, muitas vezes degustando as guloseimas, ia embora; Steven então fazia o mesmo, indo para a central de polícia junto com ela. Essa era a rotina. _Há meses._ Depressivo, mas bonitinho. Quando questionado sobre o motivo disso, o moreno negava até o fim.

"Matt, pare de flertar com a gerente e traga o meu especial," o loiro de gravata azul falou alto, deixando o atendente de cabelos revoltos tinindo e os olhos de Steven brilhando por escutar aquela voz tão de perto.

O barista chamado Matt aproximou-se fazendo careta e começou a preparar um copo de café. "Eu já te disse pra não fazer isso. A sala da mamãe é ali atrás, ela pode te ouvir", reclamou num tom mais baixo.

"Realmente acredita que ela não sabe, ou também está sendo pago pra bancar o idiota embora já faça isso normalmente?"

Kono decidiu que o humor sarcástico combinava perfeitamente com aquela pessoa. E pelo minúsculo sorriso nos lábios de seu amigo, viu que ele também concordava.

"Aqui está seu café. Agora vá embora." Matt entregou o copo de isopor nas mãos do loiro.

"E cadê o meu bolinho? Como você quer que eu suborne Mary a me apresentar pro amigo dela sem o bolinho _diet_?"

"Danny, Freddie não quer saber de você, ele já tem namorada." Finalmente, um nome. Danny. Daniel. O detetive McGarrett catalogava cada nova informação.

"Não interessa, ela pode me apresentar pra alguém ligeiramente mais decente que o cara que você arranjou da última vez. Como era o nome dele?… Cage. Quer saber? Eu não devia nem pagar por este café. Depois de manchar o meu histórico de encontros às cegas com aquele babaca, você me deve pela vida toda. Pode colocar três _cupcakes_ no pacote!"

A revelação fez Steven sorrir de verdade desta vez. E era isso, se Danny conseguia aquela façanha, Kono estava pronta para ceder a mão do amigo.

"Desde quando você paga por qualquer coisa nesta cafeteria?" Matt entregou o embrulho, nada divertido. "Aqui estão os seus bolinhos extras. E a vovó convidou pro jantar hoje. Agora vá embora ou eu vou convidar a Rachel."

"Ok. Eu sei que você não quis dizer isso. Mesmo com essas palavras duras, eu sei que você ama o seu irmão."

"Tá, que seja. Te vejo no jantar," o barista disse, tentando parecer zangado e falhando terrivelmente.

"Tudo bem. Até a noite, maninho." O loiro satisfeito ajeitou suas "compras" em um dos braços e estendeu novamente a bengala branca. Girou na direção de Steven. "Tenha um bom dia, oficial," cumprimentou diretamente McGarrett.

Kono se surpreendeu.

E o moreno congelou. Desta vez, nem respirava. Mas levou um cutucão da amiga nas costelas. "Oh-brigado," respondeu. Danny assentiu com a cabeça, levou um segundo e seguiu em direção à saída. _Tac-tac-tac_. "Você também…" Steven atinou a completar enquanto o homem de gravata azul seguia até a porta. "Tenha um bom dia!"

Danny ergueu a mão que segurava a bengala em agradecimento e atravessou a saída.

Kono apertou o ombro do parceiro. "Parabéns, finalmente algum progresso, eu já estava-" Um ruído alertou os dois, e também os demais clientes da cafeteria: uma batida violenta no vidro da entrada do estabelecimento, seguida do som de líquido sendo espalhado pelo chão.

As costas de Daniel apareceram, escoradas na porta envidraçada. O loiro foi empurrado de volta para dentro da cafeteria, caindo no chão e perdendo o pacote com os bolinhos. O líquido entornado na calçada fora o café dele.

O sujeito que empurrara Daniel avançou e puxou o loiro do chão pela gola do casaco. Apontou para o pescoço dele uma pistola engatilhada. "Fiquem quietos e ninguém se machuca!" bradou, o tom rouco como se já tivesse usado demais a voz. O som de sirenes se aproximou, ele puxou Daniel para se ajoelhar no chão junto de si e esperou as viaturas seguirem pela avenida. Depois, levantou arrastando o refém consigo.

A bengala ainda estava pendurada no pulso direito do loiro. O sujeito apertou o cano da arma contra a jugular de Danny e arrancou o aparato dali. Jogou o bastão no chão e aproximou-se do balcão. "Ninguém se mexe!"

Kono e Steven se afastaram, calculando as possibilidades de agirem, que eram difíceis. A cafeteria estava cheia, como sempre, e o homem passara o braço pelo pescoço de Daniel segurando a arma com a outra mão, empurrando o loiro por trás. "Onde é a saída dos fundos?" o sujeito demandou de Matt.

O barista apontou para o corredor do lado esquerdo do balcão, que dava acesso à cozinha. O homem puxou Daniel, verificando se ninguém o seguia, e continuou naquela direção. Sirenes voltaram a ecoar lá fora, e o sujeito girou para todos os lados, entrando em pânico ao perceber que suas alternativas eram muito limitadas.

Ele não sabia o que estava fazendo. Os dois policiais confirmaram isso naquele momento.

"Solte-o e vá embora pelos fundos," Steven sugeriu. Sua voz pausada e baixa.

O homem apontou a arma para McGarrett. "Cala a boca!" Continuou arrastando Danny sem saber ao certo para onde ir. O som das sirenes estridente na frente da cafeteria indicou que a polícia cercava o local. O criminoso agitou-se ainda mais quando um dos oficiais da polícia do lado de fora avisou pelo megafone que o homem deveria sair e se entregar.

Steven achou que o sujeito perderia o controle ao ouvir a ordem, mas o criminoso avistou a escada no outro canto do estabelecimento e seguiu para lá. Começou a subir levando o refém.

Daniel tropeçou, por não saber que estariam subindo, e ganhou um safanão violento do homem irritado. Steven quase avançou nessa hora, mas Kono o impediu. E os dois homens, criminoso e refém, desapareceram escada acima.

Os detetives sacaram as armas e correram para os degraus. Verificaram que os dois haviam mesmo subido. Steven aguardou na base da escada enquanto Kono esvaziava o local e chamava o reforço.

Um grupo de quatro policiais acompanhou os dois detetives. Subiram correndo para segundo andar, que ainda não estava totalmente construído, e avistaram o criminoso terminando de puxar Daniel pela escada caracol que levava para a cobertura no terceiro andar.

O grupo de policiais subiu rapidamente, então espalhou-se, as miras na direção do homem com o refém.

O sujeito estava preso entre as paredes repletas de janelas da cobertura, ele conferia por uma das aberturas que a polícia ocupara os arredores de todo o prédio. Ao escutar os ruídos, agarrou-se ao pescoço de Daniel, com ainda mais força, escondendo-se atrás dele.

"Solte o refém e se entregue," Kono ordenou, as armas dos seis policiais apontadas para o criminoso.

"Fiquem longe de mim! Eu vou atirar!" Foi a ameaça, marcada pelo cano da arma pressionado sem delicadeza contra a têmpora de Daniel.

"É melhor se entregar, apenas liberte o refém," Steven falou fingindo calma, dando um passo a frente. "Vai ficar tudo bem. Ninguém precisa se ferir."

"Fique onde está! Eu juro que eu atiro!" o homem berrou. No desespero de estar encurralado, descuidou-se expondo o rosto enquanto balançava a arma. Um dos policiais do grupo firmou a mira, e isso assustou o criminoso.

O sujeito tentou voltar à posição escondido atrás do refém, mas assim como tudo indicava, ele não tinha ideia do que estava fazendo. O dedo que segurava o gatilho moveu-se com mais força do que a necessária, e o disparo foi ensurdecedor, reverberando nas janelas e paredes daquela sala.

Steven procurou a reação do refém. Os óculos escuros caíram do rosto de Danny, revelando pela primeira vez seus olhos – dois orbes azuis fixos na direção de McGarrett. O detetive nunca esqueceria aquele matiz: céu e safira combinados numa cor límpida. Então tais olhos se fecharam com agonia.

A arma fora acionada, e a bala acertara o refém. Danny fora alvejado no ombro.

O loiro encolheu-se. A dupla de detetives não foi a única surpresa e assombrada com o inesperado, o criminoso com a pistola pareceu o mais chocado. Um dos policiais aproveitou o descuido e atirou imediatamente. Kono gritou que cessassem o fogo, mas o tiro atravessou o peito do criminoso e também o vidro da janela às costas dele. Com o solavanco, o bandido foi jogado para trás soltando a arma, porém seu braço esquerdo permanecia segurando Danny. Os dois escorregaram, caindo pela abertura da janela recém quebrada.

E Steven avançou. Lançou-se vendo os dois desaparecerem à sua frente e acreditando ser tarde demais para evitar a queda.

Mas Daniel ainda estava ali. O loiro se esforçava para segurar, com o braço são, o peso dos dois no parapeito. O criminoso permanecia pendurado no torso dele, desesperado com as últimas forças. Daniel não aguentaria mais do que aqueles meros segundos. "Não solte!" Steven implorou olhando nos olhos do refém e tentando sustentar os dois corpos por mais tempo. Kono e os outros já estavam ao seu redor num instante e puxaram os homens de volta para dentro da cobertura.

Steven envolveu Daniel, trazendo-o para o chão. Procurou a ferida causada pelo tiro. Sentiu alívio ao ver que apenas o ombro fora atingido e fez pressão sobre o machucado. O loiro contraiu o rosto e resmungou por causa da dor.

Os paramédicos estavam apostos quando a polícia cercara o local e não demoraram a chegarem à cobertura. McGarrett ajudou a deitar o loiro sobre a maca, sussurrando que ele ficaria bem. Mas Danny fechou os olhos. O moreno viu a cor azulada da gravata escurecida e viu suas próprias mãos embebidas no líquido rubro.

Durante todo atendimento de emergência, Daniel não recobrou a consciência.

\- x -

Quando o paciente abriu os olhos, o coração de Steven acelerou. O detetive estava no corredor diante da janela do quarto de hospital.

McGarrett nunca se acostumaria com aquela visão, com a falta de ar que lhe acometia cada vez que Daniel virava o rosto na sua direção. A primeira vez fora pelo susto, mas agora simplesmente porque ao imaginar como seriam aqueles olhos sem a proteção dos óculos escuros, nunca elaborara algo tão bonito. Mesmo com a aparência pálida e cansada.

Alguns dos Williams, donos da cafeteria, aguardavam ao lado da maca de Daniel. As irmãs e outros parentes já haviam deixado o hospital, restando o irmão barista e a mãe, que segurava a mão do paciente. Eles conversaram por alguns momentos, e Steven testemunhou parte da conversa antes de afastar-se um pouco mais da janela do quarto. Era Kono ligando.

A parceira confirmou que o sequestrador também sobrevivera, e Steven suspirou pesadamente antes de desligar o telefone. Viu o movimento ao seu lado e percebeu que a senhora Williams saía do quarto.

A mulher o abraçou novamente. "Obrigada por salvar meu filho."

McGarrett assentiu de maneira humilde. Se tivessem sido mais cuidadosos, resolveriam a situação sem que Daniel fosse baleado. Ao menos o loiro se recuperaria. O detetive teria mais tempo para se culpar e cortar cabeças quando preenchesse os relatórios.

A mulher despediu-se e seguiu corredor adiante, seguida por Matt, que se separou dela indo para a cantina no saguão do hospital.

O detetive pensou alguns momentos. Então atravessou a porta aberta do quarto de Daniel. Observou o paciente quieto sobre a maca.

O loiro inspirou de forma demorada, então movimentou o olhar desfocado. "Se não disser nada, como vou saber que está aí?" Sorriu, sua voz soando um pouco mais fraca do que Steven se lembrava.

O moreno engoliu em seco, aproximou-se da maca; e os olhos azuis o seguiram perfeitamente até ali. "Bom dia, oficial," Daniel cumprimentou quando ele parou ao seu lado, como fizera na cafeteria.

"Eu sou Steve."

"Bom dia, Steve McGarrett." O moreno surpreendeu-se novamente, e o sorriso de Daniel, mesmo que cansado, aumentou. "Por favor, me chame de Danny."

\- Fim -


End file.
